villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Manny Pardo
Detective Manny Pardo (simply known as Manny Pardo), also known as The Cop or The Detective, is one of the playable protagonists in the indie top-down shooter videogame . He is a corrupt police detective investigating the crimes of a serial killer known as the "Miami Mutilator" amidst the chaotic aftermath of the first game's events. Appearance Manny Pardo appears to be a man in either his late thirties or early forties with dirty blonde hair (which is always left scruffy), thick eyebrows, baggy green eyes and a prominent stubble. Instead of wearing a police uniform, Pardo wears a brown, short-sleeved jacket where he keeps his badge and personal revolver, a navy blue shirt underneath his jacket and a pair of brown trousers. History Pardo is first seen in a diner washing his hands and reading a newspaper, and goes to the waitress to pay for his food. He only has his coffee, and says that he's not feeling well and should get some rest. Afterwards, he refers to the waitress as "sweetheart" and proceeds to a shopping center being robbed by a gang. He kills everyone in the shopping mall, to the police arriving. He says "Don't shoot! I'm a detective. Here's my badge." The police officers then pulls their guns down. He then goes to a crime scene, of a now-serial killer dubbed the "Miami Mutilator." Here he hallucinates a film crew while the investigator is talking to him. Pardo later tells the location of a senior Russian mobster to his friend, Evan Wright . Pardo and Evan later hang out at a bar, with Pardo encouraging Evan to focus on the Miami Mutilator instead of the masked maniac. Evan wonders why Pardo became a douchebag, according to him. Jake, a killer who wore snake masks, was killed two years ago. Pardo shows Evan Wright the evidence locker room of his crimes, and dependent on the player's success of "Withdrawal", he can take a floppy drive that Jake stole from an office. Pardo later heads to Alex Davis' house, and asks her where her brother Ash is. He can be seen planting a wallet in her kitchen island. She states he moved out long ago, and he changes the subject to flirting with her. Alex is visibly creeped out, and asks him to leave, to which he complies. There is a cuffed man in Pardo's trunk. He then recklessly murders his way through a cartel-operated cargo boat, and the police arrive, with several Colombian Cartel gangsters having jumped ship. Afterwards, he goes to another Miami Mutilator crime scene, to find a victim brutally eviscerated and has a missing wallet. The scene prompted an investigator to vomit. Johnson, the lead investigator, tells Pardo he might have a perp on his hands. Pardo, for unknown reasons, visits the Russian mob headquarters, to be denied entry. Whether he was going to kill the boss or wanted help with fighting the Colombian Cartel are the most likely reasons. He later arrives to the Russian mob headquarters recently attacked by the Fans (Mark, Corey, Alex, Ash, and Tony respectively) and confronts Tony, the only surviving member.. Tony surrenders, but Pardo deduces Tony just wants attention. He ignores his plea and shoots him dead. Pardo later heads to another Miami Mutilator scene, with a victim mutilated, and amputated. Johnson states it'll take a long time to trace back the perpetrator and identity of victim, and this time is genuinely horrified. The Russian Mafia and Fans, the two most popular news-gaining factions, are now fallen, and the Miami Mutilator is implied to be the most popular news story now. Pardo heads to his apartment, and falls asleep. He has a nightmare of him trying to find his revolver, for him to travel to the previous crime scene. It is now empty, except for a Puppet-like figure with his gun. He says he's his son, and proceeds to "hug" (strangle) him. Pardo pushes him off, and imagines he is in a film set. A golf cart driver comes and tells him he has to act in another scene. He then meets the police chief, who is horrified by Pardo himself actually being the Miami Mutilator. He fights his way through a police station, and is later confronted by cops outside, who tell him to surrender. Pardo tries flashing his badge again, to fail. He gets a phone call saying there is a situation. He feigns sickness, and hides behind his door, to be obliterated by a nuclear warhead. Personality Pardo comes across as unsociable, as he awkwardly refers to a diner waitress as "sweetheart" and he tells Ash Davis "I can see you got the good genes. You're very pretty.". Pardo is also obsessed with fame, as he is shown to hallucinate a film crew during a crime scene, has a bench press to gain muscle, and can quickly flip a shotgun while holding one hand, as a mean of attention. Trivia *Manny Pardo is most likely inspired by Manuel Pardo Jr., a real police officer who killed people in the 1980s. *Manny Pardo's ability to flip his shotgun around in one hand whenever he quickly turns around is a left-over ability from the first game, where an unused animation of Jacket aiming a shotgun with one hand can be found in the original game's files. **A similar unused sprite is also used with Richter's sprite as a placeholder, which can be found in the game files for Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. *Due to Pardo mysteriously being in contact with the Russian mobster Petrov, trying to visit the Son for ambiguous reasons and the fact that he is never actually seen killing Russian mobsters unlike many other playable characters, fans have theorized that Pardo may be loosely tied with the Russian Mafia. This possibility is never explicitly confirmed in-game, however. *According to the Gamer's Edition notebook, the developers of the Hotline Miami series imply that Manny Pardo's design was inspired by Kyle Reese from The Terminator after previously thinking of the character as an inspiration for Jacket's design. This inspiration is seemingly evident from both Pardo's outfit and his affinity for shotguns. *Pardo's story was originally going to be more complex, with him framing many other characters in the game depending on how much evidence the player can take from the Miami Mutilator crime scenes, but the developers thought it was too elaborate to point out how much of a dirty cop Pardo is. Instead, his mechanic to frame other characters was condensed to Pardo attempting to frame Alex for one of his murders. *The Puppet which Pardo encounters in his nightmare was originally the "Miami Mutilator" himself as a separate character and would have made cameo appearances throughout the levels of the game, but the developers decided that the plot twist of Pardo being the Miami Mutilator was "too good to pass up". Instead, the Puppet was used as a thought-form which accused Pardo of being a murderer. pl:Manny Pardo Category:Egotist Category:Serial Killers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Mutilators Category:Protagonists Category:Pure Evil Category:Perverts Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Paranoid Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Delusional Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Fighters Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Envious Category:Kidnapper Category:Incriminators Category:Alter-Ego Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fictionalized Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic